THE BIG SHOW
by the-log123
Summary: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NARUTO OWNED A BAND AND PLAYED A SHOW MAN I SUCK AT THESE WELL THIS IS MY FIRST SO LIKE YEAH REVIEW AND DISCRIMINATE NICLEY NARUXHINA SHIKAXTEMA NEJIXTEN
1. Chapter 1

THE BIG CONCERT

Hi this is my first fan fiction soo be nice and discriminate nicley -(Disclaimer i dont own naruto or any of the characters)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sigh "That show is tonight i dont know if i can hit all the notes" Neji sighed to himself

"Yo neji dont worry about it dude it's gonna be fine"Kiba explained to neji

"You think so?"Neji asked kiba with a curios eye

"Well you got it easier than naruto he needs to write a whole new song!" Kiba exclaimed

"Yeah i guess so" Neji said with a sigh of releif

AT THE CONCERT SET UP IN KONOHA

"DAMN IT" Naruto exclaimed while slamming the microphone on the stage

"I cant find the end of this stupid song and the concerts tonight!"

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered

"Huh oh hi hinata-chan"Naruto said with out even looking at her

"I-i just came to say i'll come tonight"Hinata managed to say

"Oh well good but i am kinda busy right now"Naruto said angrily

"S-Sorry naruto-kun"Hinata said sadly

"Hey dont worry about it listen im just having trouble alright i still love you"naruto said while kissing her passionatly

"Thanks"Hinata said almost fainting from the kiss and felt hot from blushing

"so ill see you later...ok"Naruto said while brushing through her hair

"O-ok"Hinata said while walking away

LATER AT THE HOTEL WHERE TEMARI,GAARA,AND KANKURO ARE STAYING

"Hey gaara did you pack that shirt i asked for?" Temari yelled at gaara

"It's on the bed stupid!" Gaara yelled back to her

"Hey dont call me stupid"Temari argued

"You sure i mean you do go out with shikamaru"Gaara said calmly

Before a single word gaara got a crack so hard he slept for 2 hours

"Temari what the hell did you do!!!!!!!!!!"Kankuro exclaimed

"He got knocked the fuck out"Temari happily said

'wow and thats gaara'Kankuro thought to himself

AT NARUTOS DRESSING ROOM

"Yes i did it"Naruto exclaimed

"With neji on guitar and kiba on rythm guitar and shikamaru on bass and choji on drums this will be a sinch and including the song set this will be one shit load of a show!!!!!!!"Naruto exclaimed

THE FLYERS FOR THE CONCERT

THE DUDES 4

LIVE IN CONCERT AT KONOHA

DECEMBER 2 2007

FEATURING

NARUTO,KIBA,NEJI,SHIKAMARU,AND CHOJI

ONE NIGHT ONLY

FEATURING SONGS AS

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

GUITAR SOLO:CLIFFS OF DOVER

BULLS ON PARADE

AND MANY MORE

ALSO A SPECIAL NEW SONG WRITTEN FOR THIS EVENT ONLY!

SPECIAL GUESTS AS

SLASH

TOM MORELLO

ACE FARLEY

SLIPKNOT

PAPA ROACH

AND MORE

REMEMBER THIS SHOW

WILL SELL OUT

SO GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!

AVAILABLE AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN

AND MANY OUTLETS

SPONSERED BY:ICHIRAKU RAMEN,THE 5TH HOKAGE,YAMANAKA FLOURIST,ALL JOUNIN AND CHUNIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah thats the end of chapter one I am working on chapter 2

Chapter 2-practice

so review and all that and yeah

(disclaimer-i dont own any of the songs or artists i mentioned)


	2. practice

We are back and ready for more!

----------------------------------------------

PRACTICE

CHAPTER 2

At the concert set up in konoha

"Naruto this is the song?"Neji asked Naruto with concern

"Yep and it is gonna be great!"Naruto exclaimed

"Hey guys theres a problem"Shikamaru sadly said

"What is it?"Naruto asked with big concern

"It's choji he got into an accident he cant play tonight"Shikamaru explained

"What are you friggin serious"Naruto exploded at them

"yes"shikamaru said

"so who's gonna drum?"Neji said

"wait let me think...sai can" naruto suggested

"oh yeah dude call him"Kiba said

"Alright"Naruto Told them

so naruto took out his sidekick and called sai

ring ring ring

'hello' sai answered

'sai can you drum?'naruto asked

'ok sure but how much is the pay'sai asked slyly

'everybody has 25 of the pay' Naruto said angrily

'alright im in'sai answered happily

hang up

"ok sai is our drummer"naruto announced

"ok so in the mean time practice the guitar cords and bass ok"Kiba told them  
"hai"everybody said at once

LATER AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND

'I think im gonna wear this skirt and red half top' Hinata thought to herself

ring ring ring ring

'hello?' hinata answered

'hinata its ten-ten' ten-ten said

'oh yes'hinata responded

'are you going to the concert neji bought me v.i.p tickets' ten-ten explained

'yeah naruto bought me too' hinata anserwed back

'ohhh...ok ill see you there then in 3 hours' ten replied

'bye' then hinata ended the conversation

RAIDIO ADVERTISEMENT

THE SHOW IS SOLD OUT

EVERY BODY BOUGHT THE TICKETS

THE BIGGEST SHOW OF 2007

NOW FOR EVERYBODY

THAT BOUGHT TICKETS THE DRUMMER

IS BEING REPLACED DURING

THE SHOW DUE TO AN ACCIDENT

THAT HAPPNED TO CHOJI SO THE DRUMMER

IS SAI BUT IT IS STILL GONNA ROCK

SO O.K SEE YOU GUYS THERE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO NOW THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2

NEXT IS CHAPTER 3-THE PRE-SHOW

SO REVIEW COMMENT AND ALL THAT STUFF


End file.
